Hand in glove
by Fantony
Summary: Opposites attract. A fact proven right when Jin Kazama and Hwoarang are forced to team up for TTT2 and that feelings long denied bubble to the surface. Inspired by Hwoarang's TTT2 ending. Jin/Hwo slash with mentions of Kazuya/Lee. 1st chapter is crack, the other will be a bit more serious, hehe.
1. Think you're funny, Kazama?

**Plot:** _Opposites attract. A fact proven right when Jin Kazama and Hwoarang are forced to team up for TTT2. Inspired by Hwoarang's TTT2 ending. Jin/Hwo slash with mentions of Kazuya/Lee. _

**Note:** _The story takes place just after the bike race between Jin and Hwoarang in the Korean's TTT2 ending. However, in this fanfiction, that "race" occurs before the tournament starts (on the day the fighters arrive at the hostel) and not at the end of the tournament. Also, I had to make a few changes from canon (i.e Jin not knowing Lars is his uncle) or invent some facts (Lars mother for example) but after all, TTT2 isn't canon ;) _

_Please note that the 1__st__ chapter is kinda "crack", the following ones will be a bit more serious. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** _I obviously don't own Tekken. Only on my PS3 and PSP, hehe. _

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes**__ ;)_

* * *

**HAND IN GLOVE **

* * *

"_You can kick me, and you can punch me, and you can break my face, but you won't change the way I feel, cause I love you, and is it really so strange?" ~ The Smiths ~ _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Think you're funny, Kazama? **

As he stepped into the hostel bar, Hwoarang understood why the building had been so deserted. The room, decorated like a welcoming Irish pub, was crowded. The music –good old Led Zeppelin sound, he noticed – was loud, but still not loud enough to drown out the noisy chatter that filled the place. The whole atmosphere contrasted with the calm and dull labyrinth of corridors the Korean had just explored. As memories of his nightlife in Seoul were swamping him, the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. His Master, Baek Doo San, had done his best to put him back on the right track, but old demons die hard.

Anyway, he hadn't come here for alcohol or wagers. He scanned the room. Familiar faces. All of them were there for the same reason he had just flown all the way to Japan. Tekken Tag tournament 2. Kazuya Mishima was playing poker with Lee Chaolan, Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law, and judging by his face, he wasn't winning. Grinning from ear to ear, Steve Fox was playing darts with Lili Rochefort and Asuka Kazama. Christie Monteiro seemed to be explaining samba moves to Julia Chang. Empty bottles of beer lay strewn on Bryan Fury's table. A man with black spiky hair was sitting at the bar with his back turned. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. He walked over to the other man in a determined pace and firmly poked him in the shoulder.

"Oi Kazama! Think you're funny, asshole?!"

Jin Kazama didn't have to turn around to know who had just addressed him. He had seen this coming and had actually been waiting for this. The image of Hwoarang being arrested by Lei Wulong during their bike race earlier this evening came back to his mind and he had to bite his lower lip not to laugh. He hadn't had so much fun in... Well, he couldn't even remember. He took a sip of his tea.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hwoarang yelled so loud he drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Jin took a deep breath and turned around on his stool.

"Hwoarang! Good to see you again. Is there something wrong?" He asked in a friendly and courteous tone. He knew this was going to infuriate the Korean even more, but he couldn't help it. Hwoarang was so easy to tease.

"Like you didn't know, you bastard!" Hwoarang growled. "I have to pay a fine of 12 000 yen thanks to you! You know, we're not all rolling in money like you, Posh Spice!" _(1)_

"I'll pay your fine, if that's what you're getting at," Jin offered calmly, ignoring the insults on purpose.

Hwoarang was boiling inside. _Damned Kazama!_ The Japanese's eternal equanimity had never ceased to annoy him.

"Stick your money where the sun doesn't shine, Kazama! I don't need charity!"

"What are you whining about, then?"

"My, my... You two sound like an old married couple. Isn't it lovely?" Lee Chaolan said in a detached tone as he was patting Hwoarang on the back.

Hwoarang slapped his hand away and shot daggers at him.

"Shut up, Chaolan! I don't swing that way! Just because you let your foster brother screw you doesn't mean everyone is as pervert as you, you know?"

At the next table, Kazuya Mishima nearly choked on his whisky.

"What the hell are you talking about, you damn brat?!" he yelled at the Korean.

"Oh, come on! Don't try to deny it! That swing in the park during the last tournament, does that ring a bell? I saw the both of you doing things I'd rather not remember!"

"Aww... Such good memories... It's amazing all the things you can do on a swing..." Lee stated in a melancholic tone as he sparkled a cigarette to life.

"Making out in a park, eh?" Lei Wulong stepped in. "You guys know it's punishable by law, right?"

"Hey, don't start again, ponytail!" Hwoarang snarled.

"Kazuya! Is that true? You and Lee?!"

Heihachi Mishima had grabbed his son by his collar and had lifted him up to his face.

"No offense, Heihachi," Paul Phoenix spoke, "but, you only realise that now? Really? I mean, it's been common knowledge since the first King of Iron Fist tournament! Even Jun knew about it! Time to update, grandpa!"

"You filthy scum! I'm gonna throw the both of you off a cliff!" Heihachi shouted at Kazuya and Lee.

"Not me, old bat!" Kazuya scowled as he freed himself of his father. "Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt. Gotta be more creative!"

Heichachi rolled his eyes at him.

"What about you? Aren't you tired of repeating the same old things for more than 45 years? Let me guess, next you're gonna complain about Lee who went to study in the States, right?"

"Exactly!"

"Aww... Such a jealous little baby!" Lee purred as he pinched Kazuya's cheek. "You know I love it when you get all jealous, bro? It turns me on! I'll be waiting for you in your room, honey pie!"

He exhaled smoke in a provocative way and left, leaving Kazuya and Heihachi furious.

"You're disgusting!" Heihachi spat. "And I mean it for you too, Jin. If you were to fuck another man, you could have at least picked one who wasn't Korean! _(2)_ Well, at least, the Kazama line won't spread!"

Jin clenched his fists in anger and opened his mouth to say something when a dark silhouette appeared in the door frame. Jinpachi.

"HEIHACHI!" His voice was so powerful that the walls trembled and the room fell silent. "Who do you think you are to lecture your son and grandson that way? Do you think it's any better to fornicate with a Swedish girl and abandon her when she was three months pregnant? Don't you find it awkward to have a son who's barely older than your grandson?"

All eyes suddenly were on Lars Alexandersson. After all, he was the only Swedish guy around.

"What? The weirdo who's in love with the robot girl?" Hwoarang asked, breaking the silence.

"See," Ling Xiaoyu whispered as she nudged Alisa, "who was right, eh? I'd told you he loved you!"

"Jin, my boy," Jinpachi addressed his great grandson, ignoring the impact his revelation was having on everyone, "if you're happy with whatever that redhead's name is, then don't listen to those fools!"

"Hey, the name's Hwoarang!" the Korean snapped. "And with all due respect, there's nothing going on between me and Kazama! I don't fuck anyone, okay?!"

Lili Rochefort giggled at those words.

"What's up with you, frog?!" Hwoarang bawled.

"Well, you've just admitted you didn't fuck anyone, which makes you a virgin, that's cute!"

"I didn't say I _never_ fucked anyone, you stupid bitch!"

"Oh, so you've never done it, honey? You poor thing... I can teach you a trick or two, you know?" Anna Williams interfered, caressing Hwoarang's cheek with the back of her hand. He was ready to call her all names when a woman with long blond hair appeared next to them.

"You're such a cougar!" Nina Williams told her sister, a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Speak for yourself, sis! We all know why you accepted to work for Jin in the first place! You have the hots for him! Isn't he the same age as your son, huh?" she sneered.

"Bitch!" Nina rushed at her sister.

"Hey, can we fight only once I'm done with this kid, please?" Anna said as she stopped her sister's fist and came dangerously close to Hwoarang's lips.

"STOOOOP!" A panic-stricken Steve Fox shouted as he put himself between Hwoarang and Anna, preventing her from kissing the redhead. "Just don't... don't kiss him... this is... not... good..." the boxer mumbled.

"Thanks, mate, but I wouldn't have let her. You shouldn't take things to heart like that." Hwoarang said.

"I... err... well..." Steve was lost for words and he could feel the flush on his cheeks.

"Just came out of the closet? Yeah, sounds like that, man!" Bob smirked.

"Hear that, sis?" Anna asked Nina. "You'll never be a grandma! What a shame! Unless you and Jin have kids..."

"This time, I've heard enough!" Nina shouted, kicking her sister straight in her face.

Anna nearly lost her balance. Frowning, she attacked Nina with a double palm thrust. Soon enough, others joined the fight, even those who had no reason to, and the bar turned into a battlefield. A smirk formed on Hwoarang's lips.

"Hey, Kazama, ready to get your ass kicked?" he said, turning around to Jin.

The stool was empty and the Japanese was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :) **_

_(1) Allusion to ex-Spice Girl Victoria Beckham_

_(2) Refers to former Japanese occupation in Korea and the usually tensed relationship between those two countries. _

**Published on February.11 2013**


	2. Dandelion

**CHAPTER 2 – Dandelion **

Hwoarang shivered as he stepped out of the bar and into the hostel park. He hadn't expected the night to be that cold. Fortunately enough, it didn't take him long to spot a dark silhouette leaning against a tree. He came closer.

"Oi, Kazama! Thought you could run away from me that easily?!"

Jin looked up. Once again, he knew that Hwoarang would come. He always comes. It's always been that way. Even after the Korean had seen the worst of him, he had come back to him. So it would be useless to run away.

"I didn't run away from you, I just ran away from that loony bin," he spoke softly. "If they want to kill each other before the tournament even starts, fine, but I won't waste my energy myself."

Hwoarang whistled and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, man! You're such a killjoy! Can't you relax once in a while? They were just having a little fun. Anyway, what are you doing here on your own?" he asked as he sat cross-legged next to Jin and lit a cigarette. Jin silently watched him exhale a cloud of smoke.

"I like being alone. I hate crowded and noisy places," he explained.

"Then what the hell were you doing in that bar?"

"Waiting for you."

Those three words floated in the cool night breeze and Hwoarang didn't know whether to catch them or not. He mentally cursed Jin for being so enigmatic. The man is so hard to read. Hwoarang took a drag on his cigarette_. What does he mean, waiting for me?! Damn Kazama!_

"Come again?" he finally managed to say.

"It's just I knew you would show up there at some point. So I waited for you. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Hwoarang asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"I would have, but you didn't really give me a chance, did you?" Jin smirked.

The redhead shrugged.

"Well, I was pissed off."

"Because there are times you're actually not pissed off? I hadn't realised."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell whether it was humour or disdain. Either way, he couldn't help feeling upset.

"Yes, there are. But only when you're not around. Not my fault if you always get on my nerves, Kazama!"

"Yeah, well..." Jin mumbled as he picked up a dandelion parachute ball. He absently blew its fluffy white seeds away and the little snowy parachutes scatter in the moonlight. Hwoarang just couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. There was something so peaceful and almost poetical about it. Maybe something sad, too. It was hard to think that the man sitting next to him had recently turned the world into chaos. It was hard to think he could turn into a devilish winged creature at any time. Right now, he seemed so... beautiful...

_Kazama, beautiful? What the fuck?!_ Hwoarang thought to himself.

He suddenly noticed there were dandelion seeds in Jin's dark bangs and, without thinking, he stretched out an arm to remove them. Jin startled and froze at the touch.

"You... You've got dandelion seeds in your hair..." Hwoarang explained a bit too nervously as he realised what he was actually doing.

"Oh..."

That was all Jin was able to say. The only person who had ever touched his hair so far was his mother, Jun. Outside fights, he wasn't used to physical contact at all, and he had always felt ill at ease whenever Ling Xiaoyu had been too tactile with him, but not in the same way as he felt right now. His breath became heavy but Hwoarang was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice that detail. Jin's hair felt like the softest silk under the tips of his fingers and he was unconsciously tempted to let them linger there. Their eyes locked and no words were exchanged.

"There..." Hwoarang said, as he finally removed the dandelion seeds and blew on his hand to get rid of them.

"Thanks," Jin replied, releasing a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"You know, Kazama, actually, I'm not mad at you for earlier..."

"No?"

"Yeah. The fine's a pain, but... I have to admit that was brilliant, and it's good to know that after all those years, you've finally grown a sense of humour," he said with a smirk on his face. "Just find another laughing stock next time, ok?"

"What was all this fuss about, then?"

"Can't figure it out? Man, I wanted to show you that your precious princess ass is meant to be on a Limousine's seat, not on a motorbike, and we didn't even get a chance to finish the race. That sucks!"

"You can't help it, huh?" Jin scoffed.

"Help what?"

"Proving you're better than me. In every possible way."

"I am better than you. Period. I don't have to prove anything!"

"Yeah, I guess that's why you spend your time challenging me..."

"Whatever!" Hwoarang snorted, as he pulled a face and looked away.

A muffled laugh broke the silence and Hwoarang had to look back at Jin to make sure he hadn't dreamt it. But it was all real. Jin Kazama was _laughing_.

"Excuse me, but your bad faith is hilarious!" Jin said, still grinning.

Dumbfounded, Hwoarang kept staring at those white, perfectly aligned teeth which shone like diamonds in the moonlight. Jin's smile faded into a concerned look.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sort of. That's the first time I see you laugh. The only time I saw you smile was after the fourth tournament, in that parking lot. I wasn't even sure you had teeth so far!"

Jin shook his head in amusement.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said, but deep inside, he couldn't help but feeling flattered that the Korean remembered such a detail about him.

"By the way, who are you tagged with?" Hwoarang asked, trying to change the subject and to hide his agitation.

"No one. Well, there wasn't any candidate, anyway..."

"Yeah, well, you didn't make many friends during the last tournament..."

Jin shrugged.

"It's not like I had any before..." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about the Chinese girl?"

"Xiaoyu? Well, she's a nice girl, but we don't have much in common."

"Anyway, who in their right mind would want to make friends with a freak like you, huh?" Hwoarang said, grinning and stubbing out on a stone what was left of his cigarette. "Seriously, you turn into that winged thing and fire laser from a third eye. You gotta admit that's kinda creepy, huh? And dude, your family's so twisted! Your father fucks your adoptive uncle, you just found out that you have another uncle, a Swedish jerk who's just a couple years older than you," he paused, "and in love with a robot. Your great-grand-father wants to kill your grandfather, who wants to kill your father, who wants to kill you, and you want to kill them all."

Jin chuckled.

"Yeah, you got the point."

"See? No surprise you don't have any friends! Not to mention that you're quite boring and not the funniest guy to be around."

"Thanks, I feel much better now."

"Hey, you're welcome!"

"Who are you tagged with yourself?"

"Ah... No one. More loneliness than any man could bear. Rescue me before I fall into despair."

Jin raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Message in a bottle," Hwoarang explained as he realised Jin hadn't understood the reference, but the latter remained perplexed. "Police," the Korean added. Jin seemed even more lost. "Dammit, Kazama! Those were words from Message in a bottle, a song by the band The Police!"

"Ah, sorry. Never heard of them," Jin mumbled.

"Man, what planet do you live on? Gotta add _No musical knowledge_ to the list of your many faults!"

"I thought you'd be with your Master..." Jin replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but he doesn't want to. Said I wouldn't learn anything new this way."

"Well, he's got a point. You know him too well and have already learnt a lot from him... Who would you like to team up with, then?"

"No idea. Just hope I won't get Fury or Dragunov, they're even more boring than you. And their laughter gives me goose bumps, no kidding! Well, we'll find out tomorrow, at the Tournament opening ceremony. H_e_ard there'd be an official draw for those who don't have partners yet."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Anyway, it breaks my heart to leave you here on your own, Kazama, but I'm fucking freezing so I'd better go back to my room if I don't wanna catch a cold. Nighty-night!"

Hwoarang stood up and started walking back to the building.

"Yeah, I was about to leave too..." Jin said, following the redhead's steps.

Hwoarang chose another entrance to avoid crossing the bar again. So did Jin.

He made his way to the stairs and climbed them up to the second floor. So did Jin.

He turned left. So did Jin.

Their steps echoed in the empty corridor and he started to get nervous. As he arrived in front of his room, he turned around to face the Japanese, and folded his arms.

"Ok, now this is getting awkward, Kazama! I know you have the hots for me and all, and I can't blame you for that, but sorry to disappoint, I don't get laid on the first night. So will you stop stalking me?" he said sarcastically.

"My room is right here," Jin explained impassively, pointing at the next door and taking the key out of his pocket.

Hwoarang could feel his face become hot and feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure," he said, frowning and trying to hide his embarrassment. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

Jin nodded and entered his room. He closed the door behind him and leant against it, an amused smile curling the corners of his mouth.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and thanks a lot for your reviews, fav' and alerts, they really mean a lot to me!**__** :)**_

**Published on March.17 2013**


End file.
